


It Was(n't) You

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, F/M, Hugs, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Hyoseong thinks she recognises someone at the convenient store.





	It Was(n't) You

It was pouring rain outside.

Hyoseong pulled her not-very-rain-safe coat over her head as she skidded down the sidewalk into the nearest convenient store.

“Rain caught you by surprise?”

“Ahaha, yeah.” Hyoseong nodded to the clerk whom asked the question.

“We have a rack of umbrellas down that aisle.” the clerk pointed out.

“Thank you so much!”

Hyoseong quickly walked over to the end of the aisle where an array of umbrellas hung on a small spin rack. It really didn't matter the size or color, just as long as it kept her dry.

Once finally picking one out, she was about to make her purchase until she noticed someone who seemed vaguely familiar. He was standing in front of the refrigerators which shelved chilled beverages, taking his time in making his choice.

“Is that....?” Hyoseong squinted. Even though she could only see his back, it had to be him, she thought. “...Junsu?”

The man didn't seem to hear her call. Hyoseong took a few steps closer in disbelief. It had been years—she never thought she'd see her high school friend again. Especially since he had moved overseas shortly after graduation.

Impulse took over, and she ran up behind him, locking him in a tight hug. “Junsu! Guess who this is?!”

Coughing after having the wind knocked out of his lungs, he turned around—and it wasn't who she thought it was. Not at all.

Hyoseong immediately let go, slowly walking backwards with both her hands covering her mouth. “I...I am _so sorry....”_

“You're...?” he was still trying to catch his breath after the intense tackle hug from behind.

She dropped the umbrella that she was holding, almost bumping into the shelf behind her. “I.... oh I am so sorry, I thought--”

Unable to finish her sentence, she ran out of there with flushed cheeks, almost slipping on the wet pavement.

“Hey!”

Taken aback himself, the mistaken man bent down and picked up the umbrella she had forgotten to purchase. He was still trying to process what happened.

Then he covered his face with his hands, and quietly laughed to himself.

_( Earlier... )_

“Hyung, I think you'll really want to try this.”

Jongup put his phone in Himchan's face, still failing to grab his attention as he continued to slurp on his iced coffee.

“It's a really cool app. It tells you how you will meet your soulmate.”

Himchan almost choked on his drink. “That sounds stupid...”

“Then why did you almost choke?”

“Tch..” Himchan sighed, seething.

“Hyung, I know you are curious. It won't hurt to give it a chance.”

“Fine, just tell me how it works.”

“Enter your name and birthdate.” Jongup handed Himchan the phone.

After Himchan plugged in all the information, a scenario pops up on the screen:

{ Your soulmate will hug you from behind on a rainy day and drop her umbrella }

Himchan shoved the phone back into Jongup's hands. “Yeah, this thing is really stupid...”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
Hugging the wrong person by mistake  
\--------------------  
.... but perhaps it really was the _right_ person?


End file.
